what icecreem can do
by inuyasha scout
Summary: it has been 6 years sence chihro has seen haiku.. will time re fan the yung flames of the past or war thay to far apart to evin matter! PLEASE RandR
1. Default Chapter

Chihiro sat on the front porch watching her little sister play in the grass. Being 19 now  
  
Her parents often left her home with her sister for days at a time. They were out on  
  
Vacation because of sin. Having the flu for almost 6 months the visits to and from the  
  
Hospital had worn them out so from what they told Chihiro they had a "business trip" but  
  
She know they were off some wear on a beach and I gees you know the rest. It had been 6  
  
Years sense she had last seen Haku and she had never for gotten him.  
  
As she sat there on the Saturday afternoon a moving van pooled in to the house  
  
About three houses down from them. She sat a watched as the movers moved to and from  
  
The house to the van. She counted the people standing around doing nothing. 4 people  
  
Were moving in to the house. She couldn't tell who they were but, if they were new her  
  
Sister would meet them.  
  
"Yes mother I will.... Yes mother I'm fine...so is she. YES mother... I love you  
  
To... Bye MOTHER" she hung up the phone and wiped her hands on a towel.  
  
"Hay sin you want to go get some ice-cream?" the little girl ran down the stars and  
  
There on the pink high top sneakers.  
  
"Ready!"  
  
The tow of them walked down the street passing the houses and waving to the  
  
People them new. As they were walking past the 3ed house and tiny little boy ran up and  
  
Started talking to sin. Chihiro realised that is was someone from school so stood there and  
  
Waited till the convo between them was over. Al tall boy stepped out onto the porch.  
  
"Hay mat come on don't you want to go?" he caught Chihiro eyes he walked off the  
  
Porch and right up to them.  
  
"Hay!" he said he was dressed in blue pants and a whit t-shirt his hair was long  
  
And some of it was pooled back but most of it was blowing in the summer breeze.  
  
"Hay" she managed to squeak out. She was shocked she know how she was talking to  
  
But did he? 


	2. sparks agin

She just stared at him. Not knowing what to say, just in awe.  
  
"Um.. Are you ok?"  
  
She shook her head. "yes!" A small smile crept across his face.  
  
"Common Haku. Lat go" mat said puling on his shirt .  
"We have to go to" Chihiro said trying not to stare.  
  
She grabbed sins' hand and started to walk off.  
  
"Hay!" she spun around to see Haku running after her with mat on his shoulders.  
  
"Were are you to off to?"  
  
"Taking sin to go get ice-cream"  
  
"Hay do you mined if we walk with you?"  
  
"No!" she tried her hardest from jumping up and down and screaming at the top  
  
Of her lungs. He sat mat on the ground and the two children ran in front of them.  
  
They reached the top of the hill and could see the whole town from there. Being  
  
Mid day the town was really busy. But no one seemed to bother them.  
  
"So are you going to start school soon?" she asked after walking 5 moments in  
  
total silence.  
  
"Maybe. If I can get mat into school. He is a little scared of the whole idea seas he  
  
is to smart for school" he said not looking at her. She couldn't help but to giggle but  
  
stopped when he wasn't. They reached the ice-cream stand and ordered and let the kids  
  
go and play on the gym.  
  
"So. What brings you and your family here?" she asked eating a small bit of sins' ice-cream.  
"My father works a lot so we wanted to move closer to his work and my  
  
Mother. well wanted to move out here for mat. So he could be away from the city." He  
  
said as they walked over to a park bench and sat down.  
  
"So what is this town like?" he asked.  
  
"Well just a small town every one knows everyone so I mean news gets around  
  
fast." She started to laugh  
  
"What is so funny?"  
  
"Nothing just your family moving in, no one has even notes!" a small smile crept  
  
On to his face.  
  
"See it is a little funny!"  
  
He walked them back dropped mat off at the house and walked to two of them  
  
back to there house. Sin ran in side and got n the phone to call mat.  
  
"Seems like we have to little love birds!" she said closing the door behind her.  
  
"Yea" he said rubbing the back of his head. "Well I will see you tomorrow?"  
  
"Ok" she said walking over to the steps. He walked over to her.  
  
"Bye!" he kissed her on the cheek and walked off. She stood there in shock. 


	3. planing a date

She watched him walk to his house and go in side before the thought even ran thru her  
  
Mined to do the same. She went in side and closed the door behind her. Sin was sitting  
  
On the couch she had a mad look on her face.  
  
"What is wrong?" Chihiro asked plopping down beside her.  
  
"Mat is mad at me!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
Sin started to giggle.  
  
"What?"  
  
"He seas you and his brother are in LOVE" she jumped from the couch and ran to  
  
Her room.  
  
"You little brat what did you see?" she chased her to the closed door and ran right  
  
In to it .  
  
"I'm coming I am coming" Chihiro picked up the phone  
  
"Hello?" total silence  
  
"Hello? Any one there?"  
  
"Hi. Chihiro?" she knew that voice.  
  
"Haku?"  
  
"Yes... umm I was wondering what you were doing to day?"  
  
"Taken sin to a party and thin nothing. Why?"  
  
"Um... I was wondering if you would like to go see a movie with me or  
  
something."  
  
"What about mat?"  
  
"Mother took him shopping so they will be back in a few hours."  
  
"Um... ok I will be back in 10 min ok?"  
  
"Ok but I will have to pick you up in like 20!"  
  
"That is fine I will see you thin."  
  
"Ok bye "  
  
She hung up the phone and started to jump up and down. Her heart was pounding and she  
  
just didn't know what to do. She went to sins' room  
  
"Com on kid are you ready to go?" she opened the door only to find her little sis  
  
in bed.  
  
"Get up sleepy time for the party." She shook her sister "Sin?" she placed a hand  
  
on her head.  
  
"Oh no!"  
  
Haku stepped out on to the porch. And saw an ambulance at Chihiro house.  
  
"What the?" 


	4. Kisses

He ran to her house just I time to see the ambulance drive off and Chihiro puling out of the  
  
Drive was. He jumped in font of the car.  
  
"What the hell do you think you are doing?" Chihiro shouted from the drivers  
  
Window. Haku could see the red streaks down her face.  
  
"You are in NO condition to be driving."  
  
"What the hell are you talking about? I don't have time for your shit"  
  
"Just let me drive."  
  
"No!" he reached in thru the window and graded the keys. Fire rose in her eyes but  
  
She finely moved over and let him take her to Tokyo hospital.  
  
The waiting room was deadly quite. The two of them sat in silence. Waiting and  
  
Wondering what was going on.  
  
"Chihiro?"  
  
"Mother"  
  
"Were is she can I see her?"  
  
"No not yet." Chihiro answered  
  
"Well call me if something happens ok" the woman kissed her on the cheek and  
  
Was out the door. Chihiro stood there is shock. *what.just happened? Gah I can't believe  
  
The woman would leave gin.* she next to Haku.  
  
"Was that your mother?" he asked not looking up from the floor.  
  
"By blood not my choose."  
  
Hours passed and the doctors finely told the two of them she was fine and to go home and  
  
Get some sleep. The car ride home was total silence. Haku parked the car.  
  
"Thank you for the ride home." Chihiro said trying to fight back tears.  
  
"It will be aright. Just go and get some sleep."  
  
"I don't think I will be able to."  
  
"Just try." He led over and kissed her on the cheek. A smile crept onto her face.  
  
She leaned over and kisses him back. But there lips caught one another's and the kiss  
  
Seemed to last forever.  
  
He walked her to the door, hand locked in to one another's Haku looked at his  
  
Watch.  
"I have to go" he kissed her on the cheek and went off. She stood there looking at  
  
He drive off. Her heart was beating fast buy was in great pain. She went into the house,  
  
Walk over to the answering machine the light was blanking and she knew it was her no good  
  
Parents calling. She set her coat down and walked to Sins room, stood in the doorway,  
  
Tears started to fall down her face, she witched Haku was there. She walked to her room  
  
Got in to her PJs and clamed in to bed. Sleep came but not with out a fight and tears but  
  
She fell asleep.  
  
*holding her breath while crossing the bridge she felt her heart  
beating faster and  
  
Faster as they crossed and came closer to the bath house..*  
  
A/N I am SO sorry I haven't writhen in a while what w/ exams and all  
but I hope  
  
You in joy this one. ~Ryoko 


	5. Leaving?

(A/N) um... this Mite be the last chapter so um. yea. INJOY!  
  
*(Chihiro had the same dream over and over, the though keep  
  
Running thru her head. Her sister came home frame the hospital for  
  
A few weeks then her parents took her to live with them, so Chihiro  
  
Was left all alone. Haku and her cap in contact but thru school and  
  
The Two of them growing up another fire just seemed to slip thru  
  
The cracks. A years l8er (Chihiro now being 19) her parents decide  
  
That she should move in with them, now Chihiro had to pack up her  
  
Life leaves her friends and the town she had latterly grown up in.)*  
  
She stood in the door way of her room looking at the boxes lying around. The movers would be here in the morning and that night she would be on a plane to the U.S.A. She didn't want to leave her home, but her parents were the only thing she had, and she just couldn't leave Sin there with them.  
All the furniture had been sold, all the dishes packed. She started to cry, she didn't want to leave her home, her friends her LIFE. She pulled her cote over her head and went for a walk around the town for the last time.  
*Why do I have to go, I am 19 I can fin for my self, man I can't believe they would do that to me.* she passed hakes house, stopped and started at it. *wonder if he is home?* she walked up to the door and knocked. No one aced. *hum... o wel* 


	6. moments

(A/n umm. this might be my last one. But I really don't know!  
  
Haku stood on his porch, the fall air blowing thru his long  
  
Black hair. He shivered, wraps his cote around him and headed in  
  
Side.  
  
"What's this?" he picked up the pace of paper and started to  
  
Read.  
  
Dear Haku  
  
Sorry I don't tell you in person, but I just  
  
Couldn't stand it. My parents are moving me to  
  
The states, I don't know were and I don't know  
  
If I will ever be back. I hope I will get to talk to  
  
You are aging.  
  
With all my heart:  
  
Chihiro  
  
His blood was pumping. Her ran in to the house, grabbed his keys  
  
And jumped in to his car. He knows just what he had to do.  
  
She sat in the taxi, tears rolled down her face as she remeerd  
  
All the good times she had hade here. Her BIG adventure when she  
  
Was moving in and now having to leave every thing but her  
  
Memories behind her.  
  
The cab pulled in to the air port. She paid the driver took out  
  
Her stuff and headed for the ticket booth. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
He sped thru the town. He had no money and no excuse to be  
  
Doing what he was doing. He ran of full love. He pulled in to the  
  
Lot, parked in a handicap space and headed for the in for desk.  
  
As she placed her bags on the desk to put them on the plain a  
  
Dry rose fell out of the pocket. * Haku gave me that* she picked up  
  
The rose and put it in her purse.  
  
"mam..?"  
  
"yes?"  
  
"here is you ticket. Have a nice flight."  
"thank you." She picked up her bag and started to walk to the gate.  
  
"WHAT IS THE NEXT FLIGHT LEAVING FOR THE  
  
STATES?"  
  
"Sir... calm down"  
  
Haku was about to strangle the lady  
  
"TELL ME! NOW"  
  
"Flight 162 is leaving in 5 min."  
  
"Witch way?" she pointed to the right and he took off  
  
Running. *I don't know why I am doing this, I can't stop her but I  
  
Can tell her...* his thoughts were interpreted as he ran in to a BIG  
  
Man standing in line for the bath room.  
  
"Hay watches it!"  
  
"Sorry sir!"  
  
She stood in line, tears still rolling done her face.  
  
"Chihiro"  
  
*I can still hire him! How depressing*  
  
"Chihiro"  
  
*come on Chihiro you can't be doing this to your self*  
  
"CHIHIRO" she looked around and there he was standing  
  
There in blue jeans and an old nave tee top.  
  
"Haku?" (a/n) hee hee he I lie aging loll Sorry~Ryoko 


End file.
